Mahou Kitsune no Naruto
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Challenge from Sky Zephyrus.  Tsunade thinks Naruto needs to hide, and sends him to Mahora Academy. She sends Sakura as 'back up' while giving her training scrolls.  Chaos will ensue. Mainly T but may change...
1. Chapter 1

Mahou Kitsune no Naruto

Prologue: A new mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima. They're the property of their respective owners.

"speech"

'thought'

_words on a book, scroll, sign, etc._

"**demonic, summons speech, incantations, jutsu, and ANGRY SPEECH or shouts"**

break=page break

The village of Konohagakure no Sato, located in Hi no Kuni of the hidden continent of the world, was NOT experiencing a good time. The last Uchiha Sasuke had betrayed the village to join Orochimaru, an S-ranked criminal, and the team that was sent to recover Sasuke failed to retrieve him. The mission itself was simple enough: convince or force one Uchiha Sasuke to return to Konoha, but complications arose and the team was injured. Akimichi Chouji, a boy with an earring in his right ear and a fairly large stomach -

(Chouji: **"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" **

Narrator:"Oh crap…"

Chouji: **"I'M NOT FAT. I'M BIG BONED. MEAT TANK JUTSU!"**

Narrator: "Meep!" Static fizzes and a sign that says _technical difficulties_ shows while screams and crashing sounds are being made.) ...umm, I meant to say pleasantly plump boy..._don't say fat, NEVER say fat..._

Chouji: **"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" **

Narrator: "I didn't say anything, please don't hurt me, I'll buy you two plates of barbecue if you let me off this time."

Chouji: "…alright." )

...A _boy_ was severely injured from chakra overload. Hyuuga Neji was also in critical condition from fighting a man with six arms. Nara Shikamaru was the luckiest of the group, with only an injured pinky finger. Inuzuka Kiba and his nin-kin, Akamaru, both had broken bones. Finally, the hero of this story (or at least one of them), Uzumaki Naruto, was the most injured. He fought Sasuke at the valley of the end, and was injured in the right lung by a jutsu known as the chidori. This had been a few days ago, and Naruto's sensei, a man known as Jiraiya, was talking in the hokage's office with the current hokage Senjuu Tsunade. They knew that Naruto had to go and decided on a single place to hide him in the guise of a mission and with a little help from their sensei's old friend.

Break

Naruto and Sakura walked into the hokage's office unsure of why they were summoned. Tsunade then spoke. "Now that the two of you are here I've got a few things to say. First off Sakura you requested to learn medical ninjutsu from me, I'll take you on as an apprentice, and for Naruto Jiraiya will take you outside the continent for your training." " Eh? Where am I going?" Naruto asked wondering why won't she let him search for Sasuke. "Because _they_ will still be looking for you and you have only two to three years to train and this place is a good hiding place." 'Who's after him?' Sakura wondered as Tsunade and Naruto were still arguing. "I'll send Sakura with you as 'on the field' training in medical jutsu. "Sakura-chan's coming too, but _where' _ya sending us granny?" 'I'm going to enjoy this.'"Well…" "**WHAT!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
